Every Four Hours
by Ah-mandine
Summary: -MxM- -Fluff- Sometimes, Mello just holds him tighter because he is afraid he might disappear.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Death Note, nor Matt… nor Mello. –sadface–

**Pairing :** MattMello

**Tiny note :** T-This is so random, really... I couldn't help it though. =w=

* * *

Sometimes, Mello was a bit of an alien to him, sometimes he couldn't understand him all that well. Mello was far more complicated in his mind than any problem, any computer hacking or programming he had ever come across.

More precisely, Mello was unpredictable. No matter what he did or how much he thought about it, he could never really know what Mello was up to beforehand. And sometimes, that was... puzzling.

Today was one of those days.

"Matt! Look out, Matt!"

Hearing the loud exclamation, called out in the sweetest, most cheerful way, Matt barely had enough time to turn around and catch a flying little Mello who looked all too happy and proud of himself as he hung to his friend's neck, not quite realizing he might have killed him with a very unexpected heart attack.

"M-Mel! You scared me!" He managed to let out, his voice muffled into a mass of blond hair, his thin arms instantly coming up to wrap themselves around the slightly smaller kid. "What was that for?!"

The little pout that came as the blond's only reply was quite enough to make poor little Matt's heart melt into a puddle of goo, yet he didn't give in and just waited for his answer. He had figured out a few weeks earlier that if he did not give in and waited long enough, Mello would stop pouting and just talk to him. It had worked every single time, up until now. And just as expected, it did the job quite well.

"I missed you." The blond mumbled, sounding as though this was just _so_ obvious and Matt should have known without even asking. The redhead did not quite seem to get it though because he blinked.

"Wha- But it's only been... only four hours since we last saw each other! It was morning!" He said, looking very surprised, but one couldn't fail to notice Mello's words had still managed to make him blush a little. On the inside, he was really, really happy to know that Mello had missed him. It meant he had been thinking about him and... Well, Mello being the only person he actually liked, this felt kind of... heart warming. But still. How was he supposed to figure him out if all Mello did was to run at him and hug him randomly at all times without explaining anything?

"Yeah... So what!" The blond exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks a little and frowning at his friend, now crossing his little arms over his chest. "I can miss you after not being with you for four hours if I want to! They were long hours!" He pouted again, keeping this pose for a few seconds but he couldn't hold it in much longer, and the next moment he had leaped forwards, and hugged Matt again. Tightly, hiding his cute face into the other's chest and just standing there, making them look a little silly. It felt like Matt was going to disappear if he didn't.

"A-Anyway... Why would you mind that I missed you?" He asked, a little softer now. "Didn't you... miss me too?"

There was a bit of hope in his voice, undeniably, and Matt couldn't help but smile softly as he returned the hug, making them look even more silly now, standing there like that.

This was one of those times when he couldn't understand Mello. He had always thought it was written all over his face -just how much he adored him, and how he would never have a better best friend in his whole life. How he would give everything up for the blond. How he wouldn't even mind giving all his games for just a second with him.

Also, he couldn't understand how Mello could express such... such things, about _feelings_ so openly. He guessed he kind of liked it, but still… it was surprising and sometimes, he wasn't sure how he should react. It was embarrassing too and it always made him feel a little silly, but he assumed he could go through that if it was for Mello. For Mello, he could have gone through everything –even face Roger the dragon.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his friend a bit tighter.

"Of course, Mello." A soft voice whispered into the little ear, and he could _feel_ the blond blush with happiness into his chest. "I always miss you too."


End file.
